For the purpose of preventing the leakage of water, fuel and so on from a coupling section such as a tank of an aircraft, a vehicle, a car and so on, it is well known to apply sealant (sealing agent) to the coupling section. In many cases, it is required to shape the sealant so as to satisfy the prescribed outward appearance quality (size and form).
However, in case of shaping the sealant in handwork by using a spatula and so on, it is difficult to achieve the prescribed outward appearance quality, because deviations in size and shape are caused. Also, the sealant shaping takes great time.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a nozzle for shaping a sealant. According to the nozzle, a nozzle main body is formed to have a rectangular pipe shape. Also, a guide section in a front wall of the nozzle main body is shaped according to the surface shape of a work piece (sealing target). Moreover, a shaping section in a rear wall of the nozzle main body is formed so that the sealant is ejected to a desired shape. When the guide section in the front wall is turned to a direction of forward movement and then moved, the guide section in the front wall acts as a guide so that the nozzle moves along the surface of the work piece. Thus, the shaping section in the rear wall shapes the ejected sealant to a desired shape.